


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: Two individuals sat opposite from each other on the living room coach, neither of the two talking. MC along with her father remained in silence as the ticking of the clock sounded through the tension-filled room. A scowl decorated the young woman’s features as she crossed her arms in front of her father in an indignant manner.“I don’t want to meet them, Dad.” MC’s usually bright eyes were narrowed in irritation as met the older man’s exasperated visage.“Now, MC. You know that I wouldn’t ask you unless I would be concerned.”“And these men you set me up with?”“They are trust worthy individuals who I already met with already. ” The older man spoke tiredly as he rubbed his head weakly. “It wouldn’t hurt to meet them first now would it, Honey?”The two had been going on for the past hour in regards to MC’s lack of marriage partners and her dear father urged her to meet a few potential husbands. Although MC loved her dear father to death and was well aware that she was approaching the age where she would need to get married.But 24 isn’t even that old, is it?





	

* * *

 

Two individuals sat opposite from each other on the living room coach, neither of the two talking. MC along with her father remained in silence as the ticking of the clock sounded through the tension-filled room. A scowl decorated the young woman’s features as she crossed her arms in front of her father in an indignant manner.

“I don’t want to meet them, Dad.” MC’s usually bright eyes were narrowed in irritation as met the older man’s exasperated visage.

“Now, MC. You know that I wouldn’t ask you unless I would be concerned.” “And these men you set me up with?”

“They are trust worthy individuals who I already met with already. ” The older man spoke tiredly as he rubbed his head weakly.

“It wouldn’t hurt to meet them first now would it, Honey?” The two had been going on for the past hour in regards to MC’s lack of marriage partners and her dear father urged her to meet a few potential husbands. Although MC loved her dear father to death and was well aware that she was approaching the age where she would need to get married.

_But 24 isn’t even that old, is it?_

The brunette knew that her father was being unfair but she understood that the man was merely being concerned for her well-being. Well, it is partially her fault considering that she never really got around to telling her family in regards to her fiance. It’s not really normal for young women to disappear for almost two weeks without contacting their families and instead coming back with one of South Korea’s most eligible bachelors as her fiance.

“Dad. There’s something I have to tell you-” “That you’ll go meet the potential husbands that I have picked out for you?”

The young woman looked up to see her father looking so helpless. The old man was practically using his own version of the puppy dog eyes where his eyes started to tear up and his mouth trembled ever so slightly underneath the thick mustache the man sported. The man looked pitiful and It took everything MC had not to burst out in laughter at the ridiculous situation.

_‘Poor Dad. I guess meeting a couple of them won’t hurt anyone.’_

“Alright! Alright! I’ll meet some of these men you insist upon.”

“Thank you so much, MC! I’ve scheduled for you to meet them this evening.” The old man stood up from his seat and gave his daughter a tight hug. “Your mother would ecstatic once she hears this! She helped choose some of these men too!”

“Wait,This evening!? and Mama was in this too!?” “Erm…I just remembered that you mother sent me on an erand, MC!” The graying hair of MC’s father became disheveled as his bright eyes avoided his daughter’s own accusatory ones as he motioned towards the small stack of folders on the coffee table in front of her.

“Please look over those potential husbands, okay! Bye honey!” “Dad wait!” MC tried to get up and follow her father who was already exiting the room, adamant in escaping.

Too late. MC’s father disappeared behind the living room door leaving her alone. The young woman dropped back unto the comfortable couch with a sigh as she eyed the small pile of folders. After a few minutes of debating with herself MC finally decided to go through the men her parents picked out for her just for entertainment’s sake. There was a total of three candidates and their ages, hobbies, background and professions were all listed on the documents.

_‘Hmm…I guess my parents do have good taste. A physician, A university professor and a business owner.’_

MC flipped through the pages and eyed the pictures of the men who-she must admit-look pretty handsome before reading their profiles. After a few minutes of reading, MC felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she reached out to open a message from Jumin. She felt a small smile creep into her face as she dropped the documents on the coffee table to answer her fiancée.

_**‘I hope your enjoying your day off, darling. Did you want to have dinner together in the evening?’** _

MC bit her lip as she typed out a reply declining the offer using the excuse of having scheduled with a few individuals her parents wanted her to meet. The brunette glanced over the folders containing the documents before turning her attention back when she felt a slight vibration coming from her phone.

_**‘Ah, such a shame. I wanted to come home early and spend time with you.’** _

The young woman felt her cheeks burn, a small smile creep it’s way into her face and a faint laugh bubbled on her lips. She typed in another reply saying that she missed him much more and she would have rather be in his company than the people she had to meet in the evening.

**_‘How tempting, MC. But you should meet those people you parents want to meet. I’ll wait for your return patiently at the condo. I miss you, my love.’_ **

God. MC threw her whole body unto the couch, clutching at the fluffy pillows as she clutched her phone to her chest. MC did not know what she did in her previous life in order to deserve such blessings and she silently praised whatever deity, god, spirit or thing for showering her with such happiness. She buried her face into her hands, discarding the phone beside her which bounced against the pillows.

Han Jumin was the sweetest charming man on the planet and it was unreal how MC was able to have him all to herself. The brunette sat up and clasped her hands together as if in prayer silently praised whatever deity, god, spirit or thing for showering her with such happiness.

_‘I’m sure Dad and Mama would approve of him but in the mean time I’ll humor them.’_

MC giddily slips her phone into her pocket as she reaches for the folder to flip through them once again. Also, it would be very rude for her not to know the names of the people that she would be meeting and after all, she had to make sure she wouldn’t embarrass both her and her parents. It’s not like she was going to go on a date with any of these men and accept them as her husband.

* * *

 

It was a little past 9 PM as MC glanced down at her watch while she sat across the last of the men her parents arranged for her to meet that night. The man in front of her smiled confidently as he answered all her questions politely in regards to his family and work background as they continued to talk. The table had been cleared of their dinner plates and only two glasses of beer remained.

The businessman-Michael- was a self-made business owner of various restaurants located in Seoul’s entertainment district. The man was charismatic, quite the flirt and devastatingly handsome. MC retained her pleasantly fake smile which was reserved only for irritating, self-centered jerks like Michael who seemed quite intent on keeping her from leaving.

“Did anyone tell you that you have lovely eyes?”

"Umm…not really but thank you.”

"You have–” The slightly drunk man motioned to MC’s rather toned arms sluggishly. “–rather firm arms. You work out?”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked–” Micheal motioned to MC’s arms again as he reached for his glass of beer, hiccuping. “–I asked if you work out a lot.”

“Y-yes. I-I lift…” “You have huge arms.” The brunette slightly bent herself over as if making herself smaller as the man continued to stare at her rather uneasily with a smile on his face.

“It’s a bit weird seeing women with bigger arms than me.” MC sighs softly and it took all of her will power not to lean over the table and smack him upside the head for staring and speaking to her rather rudely. One of MC’s noticeable features are her toned arms which she can attribute to working out. It still greatly bothered MC when people place her under scrutiny for not fitting the feminine body type which society expected women to follow.

Sure, the man was drunk and had rudely pointed out her rather unfeminine quality but she cannot use that as an excuse to slap him which would not only create a scene but also a problem for both their family relations. The best approach in this case is to excuse herself from the drunk businessman and go home to relax until Michael beat her to it.

_‘Finally, the douche is leaving.’_

“Ah, I should get going. It’s getting quite late.” Michael supplies as he fished out some bills as he got up while winking at MC before leaving the restaurant much to the woman’s relief.

“Next time, we’ll have dinner at my place.”

_‘In your dreams, Honey.’_

“Sounds like a plan!” MC releases a breath and drops her smile as she leans back on her chair while watching the man disappear from the restaurant’s entrance. The young woman calls for a glass of wine but is interrupted by someone who sat in Michael’s place. MC’s face expressed surprise but a small smile creeped into her face as she immediately recognized the person in front of her.

“Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Han.” The raven-haired man returned the smile with an amused expression before handing her a folder which looked almost similar to the ones containing MC’s future husbands.

“Am I too late for the interview?”

“Never.” The smile on MC’s face widened as she reaches for Jumin’s hand instead.

* * *

 

B O N U S  S C E N E

“So that is the person you were meeting, MC?”

“Sadly yes.” The brunette sighed softly as she held Jumin’s hand on top of the table as she finished her glass of wine while he sat across her.

“He was the most unbearable I wanted to drown myself in a bottle of Chardonnay.”

“Then would you like to come to the penthouse for a drink?” A laugh bubbles past MC’s lips as she gives Jumin’s larger hand a squeeze before tilting her head to the side in amusement.

“I don’t exactly go home with my dates on the first meeting, Mr. Han.”

“I have a case of _Sauvignon blanc_ back home.”

“Sold!” MC laughs as her fiancee tugs her up from the chair before following him out of the restaurant, unresisting. “I’ll give you an exception, I guess.”


End file.
